Silver sorrow
by Mariahwarrior
Summary: Yaoi.harryxDraco.Suicidal thoughts draco's. there will be a sappy ending. no like no read.which means no flames.Im warm enough as it is.And to all who read...please review!
1. wall divided

I do not own Harry Potter. I get nothing out of writing this story other than reviews (hint hint). And, I really want Harry and Draco to get together. IT MUST HAPPEN!

Anyway, here ya go.(oh, the characters are OOC …I think that means out of character, and its meant as a harryxdraco pairing) anyway , hope you like…PLEASE REVIEW FOR MY SANITY!

**_See past my shield of solid silver,_**

**_See past the frozen tendrils of my soul,_**

**_Hear my whispered cries,_**

**_Hear my crystal tears,_**

**_Feel me with your senses,_**

**_Feel me with your heart,_**

**_Love me with your all,_**

Dracos POV. Beginning of fifth year

We pass each other everyday. I throw the same casual, ruthless sneer; he sends me the dirty, hateful, glance, our lives go on, and I feel even more emotionless. It pains me inside, to never talk to him, touch him, and love him openly. I want the boy who lived.

Dracos POV ….. 1 month later

I can't take it anymore. It's so pointless. I don't want to live, I just want to die. Someone please kill me…. Or Ill do it myself.

Normal POV

Fall had come around quite nicely at Hogwarts.Pumkins lined the halls and talking skeletons levitated around the school. There were ghoul enchantments scaring people walking around corners, and mums were hung everywhere. A very festive season indeed.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking to Care of Magical Creatures, where they walked to a far corner of the group.

"Today, we are gonna be talkin' abou' Winged Rolioses.Now get into groups, an' I'll give ya each one an explain ter ya individually what they are.Alrighty now…..Pair up!"Hagrid explained what they were doing and everyone got into pairs. Lavender and parvati, Crabbe and Goyle, Seamus and Dean and…. "Hey Mate, you don't mind if I pair with 'mione, do you?" Ron asked forgivingly. "Course not, Ron, go ahead." He wasn't gonna say no to his best friend, who was just starting a relationship…..He would find someone else to pair with…..Hhhmmm…..There was no one else to pair with except….malfoy.Great , Just what he needed.

He walked over to malfoy, who was 20 yards away from him and was going to ask Malfoy when he saw him …..Crying. Eyes red and eyelashes thickened, face flushed and tears flowing down, looking so beautiful and fragile, he looked up at Harry .And what Malfoy did next was shocking…..

Dracos POV

I couldn't stand it anymore; I just closed the distance and wrapped my arms around him. I couldn't stand the pain anymore, I wanted him to hold me, tell me everything was okay , that I would be fine. I wanted him to love me.


	2. willing grasp

**Harry's POV**

I didn't know what to do. I had never seen Draco like this, in the four years and few months I've known him. Is it all a ruse? What should I do? Comfort him, hold him, and tell him everything's alright? Should I act disgusted, when really, I'm not?

(He harbored a secret crush on this silver haired beauty , which know one , till this day, knew about….he didn't care though….didn't care if the whole world found out , he followed his instinct and……..)

**Normal POV**

The whole class watched as Harry slowly wrapped his arms around the sobbing teen , pulling him closer. They saw him talking, but none of them could understand the words passing through the raven haired boys lips.

_**(It'll be alright.Everything's going to be fine.)**_

"Alrigh' now, get ter ya next class …..Go on shoo!" he waved his dustbin lid sized hands to usher the class to start moving , Ron and Hermione waiting for Harry , crabbe and goyle waiting for Draco….

**Dracos POV**

'I can't believe it. Potter's holding me. He's touching me and not cringing, doesn't even sound hateful….I wonder if, no that would be too much to ask.Damn that weasley, it's all his fault.

**Normal POV**

Draco got up, and put space between him and his 'arch' enemy. "Well, Potter, That was interesting, to say the least. Everything's going to be alright now is it? What, because you say so? You're too soft for your own good, stupid fool.

Crabbe and Goyle guffawed stupidly. Ron and Hermione shot them dirty, scathing looks. Harry wasn't paying attention. He was listening to Draco's voice, the tone of it. So cold, and yet, it held such sadness, such overwhelming depth, so dark.

Draco started to walk away, not waiting for Harry to reply. And maybe three or four yards away, the boy who lived spoke, and Draco listened, with bated breath, just waiting to be crushed.

"Yeah , everything is gonna be alright.I know it will be" The raven haired youth took a few steps "Not because I say so , maybe everything won't turn out okay , but it'd better to hear the positive , don't you think?" another few steps. And arms length away now, his secretly admired just out of his reach. "I'm too soft, I'm a fool, so what…" His arms reached around Draco, and the boy held in his breath. "But I know I could ease some pain" Harry whispered this one sentence, sounding so desperate for the other one to listen, to understand, to melt away his solid silver shield.

**_So, listen to the shadows_**

_**Watch me move within them**_

_**With my crown of sun and moonlight**_

_**I'm dancing with such sorrow**_

_**Because you, only you**_

_**Give my dance of life**_

_**A happy tune**_


End file.
